User talk:Lost Fan 92
Hey Hey, Im just giving you a heads up, first off, thanks for all the info youve been posting, but I wanted to clear somthing up. We are supposed to only add information that is factual (can be sourced to a valid.... source) and unless in a section for trivia and behind the scenes, always write as "in universe" What im saying is never say "in the movie" or anything like that, as well as only add info that is known. for example you reunion of clans, you say "Even if the number is unknown, there can be more than 300 Clans on Pandora !" this could be true, but it can't be written like that. "The number of clans on Pandora is unkown, but there are believed to be many." would be better, think as if you are writing a textbook, or a reference guide, post what is known. Thanks for reading that long little post JayBO Talk IRC Videos 19:44, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :also, I'm going to merge your reunion article, it has little to no known information to be its own page, so I'm gonna merge it to the Na'vi article JayBO Talk IRC Videos 19:49, January 28, 2010 (UTC) The Debt release date It's listed everywhere with an release date in February/March 2010 or TBA 2010!? http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1226753/ http://www.flixster.com/movie/the-debt-2010 http://au.movies.yahoo.com/movie/22925/the-debt/ http://www.aceshowbiz.com/movie/debt_the/ Faern. 19:56, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Sig Do you like this? Lost Fan 92 Now type into your preferences, check the checkbox and click save at the very end. Now it should work! Your sig page is here, User:Lost Fan 92/Sig. If you have any problems, don't be afraid to contact me. =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli =i= 03:15, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Don't kill yourself! You're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome. XD [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'=i=]]' Draginfli =i= 04:49, February 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: Italian Avatar Wiki Hi, there is already an italian Avatar Wiki. You can edit there and ask Grim80 (the creator) to make you an admin. If he doesn't reply, you can adopt it here. I hope it helped! -- 02:11, March 9, 2010 (UTC) O:G Hey, go ahead for Tsu'Tey. If you could include the 3D images, it would be great. If you have any questions, tell me. [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 04:48, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :I just put up Instructions. =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 05:52, March 18, 2010 (UTC) usuerboxes here you go, I didnt make them, Tectonium made all of them. I myself find them gimmicky and only really liked the toruk admin one (which I use) but make sure to thank him for them. JayBO Talk IRC Videos 04:46, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Gimmicky? Ouch. That hurt. :P [[TECTONIUM]] 21:30, May 7, 2010 (UTC) USERBOX by Lost Fan 92 Good userboxes. Some of them are complete clones of existing userboxes and some I was actually going to do myself. One thing though: '''you have to make sure that the pictures in the userboxes are exactly 50 pixels tall. [[TECTONIUM]] 20:11, May 8, 2010 (UTC)